Son of a Preacher Man
by uncutetomboy
Summary: My OC, Roseanne realizes that she fell for the son of a Preacher Man. Short, and sweet. Please R&R!


_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so this randomly came to me while listening to my Best Friend - nine years of being - sing "Son of a Preacher Man" and the couple popped into my mind. Songfics aren't allowed on the site anymore, but nothing says I can't suggest watching Kay Watson's rendition of the song on YouTube, is there? ; ) The really loud person who screams and calls her "Ms. Supah-star" is me, btw, lol. Now, it's only loosely based around the song, as nothing is known about any of the Gym Leader parents, so this is just a version of what I hear when that song pops up. I suggest at least listening to a version of the song - but the rendition by Kay Watson is the one I've been listening to while typing this. : D_

_Please, read, review, and enjoy! Love you all!_

_Summary : My OC, Roseanne realizes that she fell for the son of a Preacher Man. Short, and sweet. Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Pokemon characters, they belong solely to the amazing Satoshi Taijiri. Nor do I own the song, "Son of a Preacher Man" (rendition of Dusty Springfield's version). I do own Roseanne, her family, and anyone/thing else not recognized as being part of the series. _

**Son of a Preacher Man**

Eighteen, nearing nineteen, year old Seanne looked up from her book with a smile as her friend walked into her parents house behind his father who was beside her own, his eyes soft and warm. "Good evening, Sage Matthias. Hi, stranger," she beamed at him as they entered.

The man smiled at her, bowing politely, "Good evening, Roseanne. How are you this evening? My son tells me you have been practicing for the upcoming Ode to the Legendary Beasts? He is quite taken by it."

She nodded, blonde hair whispering against her cheeks as she blushed softly, "I am, Sir; the Kimono Girls are determined to make the Festival of Rebirth a success. Thank you for asking, Sage Matthias."

"You're quite welcome, my dear girl," he chuckled, following his friend, Michael Lucas, into the kitchen where the other's wife was setting out the tea and coffee.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I haven't seen you outside of the theatre for a while, Seanne; you haven't even come to challenge the Gym," the young man smiled warmly, his dark eyes sparkling teasingly. "The Sages and Mediums are wondering if we had a fight."

"I'd be happy to," Seanne replied cheerily, accepting his offered hand and uncurling from her chair as she stood up. "And we never fight, except with Pokemon - and I always win," she teased, slipping on her shoes.

"Speaking of Pokemon, where's Mach?" He questioned her, as they walked out of the house hand-in-hand into the waning light; they never had a set destination and enjoyed wandering aimlessly. "Usually, he's hovering around you more than Gengar around Drifblim."

She laughed, "He's with Falkner - he wants to renovate the Gym so the battles take place in the air on a suspended platform."

"That's an interesting idea. But, shouldn't he be back by now?"

She shook her head, "The way those two argue, no. They'll be at it for a while. Most likely Falkner will place Mach in his Ball before getting one of his Pokemon to Fly him back after Mach wins."

"Who's to say Falkner won't win?" He smiled softly at her, turning to look into her light eyes with his own dark ones as he helped her sit on a fallen log.

Seanne felt her breathe catch in her throat as she struggled not to fall into his knowing eyes. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't..." She swallowed as the air seemed to thicken when he absently kissed the back of her knuckles of the hand he still held while staring off into the distance as he sat down beside her. His eyes seemed to be brimming with secrets and she wondered at it. "What's wrong?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she adjusted herself on the log so she could look at him, her own storm blue eyes concerned - her friend was a quiet man by nature, but usually he wasn't this silent.

"Nothing's wrong," he gave her an insincere smile.

"Tell that to someone who hasn't known you for seven years," she frowned slightly at him, when he stayed silent. "Alright, keep your secrets," she lowered her eyes as she disentangled their hands, standing up and starting to walk away. She stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "I just want to help," she sighed as she allowed herself to be turned around; she stubbornly kept her gaze fixed on his shoulder, however.

"I know. I'm sorry - it isn't fair of me to take my failings on you," he apologized, his dark eyes trying to catch her own. "I haven't been the friend I should be."

"I just want to know why. You come to the Theatre to watch me practice, but as soon as I change and come out, you're gone," Seanne accused quietly. "I haven't been by the Gym because I thought you needed space from me. You certainly haven't done anything to dissuade that opinion - this is the first time you've spoken to me in over a week."

"I was jealous," he admitted quietly, causing her eyes to fly to his own; she saw the honesty in his gaze, but was having trouble understanding.

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" Seanne's brow furrowed as a physical sign of her confusion as her arms unconsciously wrapped around his waist.

"I saw you and Lance kiss," his voice was barely a whisper, but - due to her proximity - she heard him as though he had stated it normally.

"Me and Lance? Kiss?" She was trying to think and her hands flew from his waist to her mouth as she gasped, her cheeks turning pink, "Oh, Mew! It wasn't what it looked like - Lance and I are just friends! You know that," she poked him in the chest, looking into his eyes sternly.

"We don't kiss, especially not like how you kissed him," he pointed out gently. "Besides, you've had a crush on him for a while, haven't you?"

Her blush deepened and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "My crush on him not withstanding, Lance wanted to give me my birthday gift early, because he's going to Hoenn to take care of some issues that are cropping up there and he wasn't sure he'd be back in time for my birthday." When he raised an eyebrow, she continued, "I meant to kiss his cheek, but I tripped and he turned his head as he caught me, so I ended up kissing him on the lips, instead." She gave a light laugh, embarrassed, "I'm not sure who was more mortified - me or him!"

"What did he give you that you had such a reaction to it?" He was curious, now, and his gaze softened.

Seanne grinned and took a Luxury Ball off her hip and enlarged it; stepping away from him, she gave the Ball a light toss and it exploded open, taking the form of a Dratini. "Isn't he gorgeous?!" Her entire face lit up as the violet Dratini slithered over, wrapping its body around her leg to make its way to her waist, sliding up her body to nuzzle her face. "I named him Knight."

He chuckled, "You've had him for a week and he already loves you." His dark eyes were soft as he reached out and gently pet the Dragon Pokemon whose head rested on her shoulder, "That's not surprising, though - you have a habit of making people and Pokemon fall for you."

She blushed, protesting, "That's not true!"

Both the Dragon and Trainer stared at her, unblinkingly; the Trainer stated, amused, "And how do you explain all of your Pokemon - and those of your close friends - and people you've met on your Journeys being unwaveringly loyal to you and affectionate within a very short period of time of knowing you?"

"Just because Jet absolutely loves me -" Seanne cut herself off, her lips parting in surprise, "Wait, you're avoiding the question!"

He smiled mysteriously, "Which question am I avoiding?"

"The one about why you would be jealous," she pursed her lips gently, eyes narrowing slightly.

He sighed, "You're not in a relationship with Lance, so it's not an issue, now. I sincerely apologize for my misdirected irritation, Seanne."

Seanne crossed her arms over her chest, awkwardly hugging her Dratini to herself. "Why would I want Lance? You know, for someone who's Blessed, you can't See very well, can you?" Her eyes sparkled slightly under the setting sun as she continued, "Lance and I are good friends, that's all - it's the same for most of my male friends."

His light brows furrowed over his dark eyes, "Most?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded as her Dratini nuzzled her under her chin, "there's this one guy friend I really, really like, but he's never really shown interest in me in that way since I first became a Kimono Girl." She stepped closer, her Dratini slithering down her body to the ground; he rested on a nearby rock as she continued, "I thought that me traveling around so much would get him out of my head, but I just ended up comparing him to every guy I met. I went out with a few guys, but it never went passed being casual with any of them, and in the end I stayed friends with them - some are just closer than others, like Flint. It was only recently I got the idea that he might like me the same way, as more than friends. I fell for him, a long time ago without realizing it."

"Hmm?" He tried to lock his breaking heart away and behind his eyes as he ventured, "Do I know him?"

"Very well," Seanne nodded, reaching out to pull him forward by his dark sweater. Not giving him time to move away, she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, softly applying pressure as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling her into his solidarity. Pulling back a few scarce moments later, she gave a warm, affectionate grin as she reached up and playfully push some stray blonde hairs away from his brown-violet eyes, "Do you See, Morty? I fell for the son of a Preacher man."

"Thank Ho-Oh for that," the Ghost Leader breathed, burrowing his face into her own blonde locks and inhaling her heady scent of milk and honey. "Because the son of a Preacher man fell for the Kimono-clad aspiring Professor." He smiled into her hair as she laughed, burrowing more into him. The two were content in that moment, as they knew the walk back would bring their new beginning together.

**Fell for the sweet-talking son of a Preacher man...**

_Authoress' Notes : So, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on my laptop and see what type of story could move me while listening to songs Kay Watson and I karaoked. As soon as I started playing "Son of a Preacher Man", this storyline popped into my head and - as we don't actually know what Morty's father does or anything - I made Sage Matthias, one of the Sages to get into Bell Trail in HeartGold and SoulSilver, into Morty's dad. I actually don't identify Morty until the end, but it's pretty obvious by a) the physical descriptions, b) hints, and c) the character filters, lol. :D But I wanted to do it anyway, sorry._

_I hope everyone enjoyed this, and it's just the beginning of Seanne stories I'm hoping to write, some which will be connected and some which will be stand alones - she's an extremely fun character to write and is full of paradoxes which are entertaining. ;) If there's any one in particular you'd like to see Seanne paired with, please let me know in a PM, or a review and I will do my best to make your request come true. And, no, the pairings aren't limited to a couple, or malexSeanne - you can request her paired with a female (but if I don't like her - like May or Dawn, for example - I will tell you and request that you pick someone else) or more than one partner (examples being MortyxSeannexFalkner or VolknerxSeannexFlint or LucianxSeannexWill etc)._

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I ask you to please let me know what you think, and about the writing quality. Favorites and Alerts are always welcome, too._

_Please Read and Review, the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the fast and more they're spurred to write. I accept all reviews (except those with swearing, as my Default Profanity filter is on) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and red-hot Flames._

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_Lor aka uncutetomboy_


End file.
